(1)Final Fantasy VI vs (4)The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 2015
Results Round Three Monday, November 30, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Some nutjob actually sent me a PM recently with some ridiculous 2398764 word defense of Wind Waker (numbers approximate), which I only skimmed. When you're on social media a lot, you learn to avoid and spot idiots very quickly. So when I see someone defend Wind Waker with things like "it made Nintendo's business practices better", "the graphics are the best in the series", and "the gameplay is good because cheap enemies like Stalfos and Dark Link, enemies you could only defeat with luck, were toned down or removed", I know I don't need to bother taking anything said by such a clown seriously. I was actually going to save all this until I was less busy, read it in full and give a proper rebuttal, but then the moron sent me another PM on Christmas with the typical "oh you didn't respond, obviously I win" garbage. If there was ever something or someone that proved every single point I've made about Wind Waker over the years, this was it. That game ruined Nintendo, because they dumbed everything down for the lowest common denominator like whoever that idiot was. It actually worked for some reason, and between Wind Waker and the DS, Nintendo has not recovered. Now we have people who are so dumb that they think people should drop everything they're doing during the holidays to respond to their manic nonsense. First and foremost, this is the cheapest enemy in the history of Zelda: http://www.zeldadungeon.net/wiki/images/thumb/2/2d/DairaRed.png/60px-DairaRed.png Anyone calling Stalfos or Dark Link in Ocarina of Time only beatable by luck would shit their diapers if they tried to play though Zelda 2. Guys like me and transience, true old-school gamers who revel in difficult games and really enjoy a challenge, laugh at Ocarina's version of Dark Link. We laugh at Ocarina's difficulty in general, but hey. The other thing here is while graphics are subjective, certain things are objectively idiotic. Wind Waker's ocean overworld is idiotic, and that ungodly moronic Tingle Triforce shit is unreal. Know why every Nintendo game has forced fetch quest bullshit now? Wind Waker, and the people who actually thought Tingle's garbage was good. I'd go farther, but you get the idea. Wind Waker is shit, and this match was so far beyond justice that I can't even find the proper words to describe how necessary this match was for the gaming world. There was a lot of debate surrounding this match, mainly because of people with Wind Waker PTSD like me who were petrified of it winning this match and people actually thinking it was somehow a better game than Final Fantasy 6. Final Fantasy in general doesn't beat Zelda in debated matches. But this was a contest loaded with good results and gamers really getting it right. We saw Samus beat Mario. We saw Starcraft lose a rally war. We saw Metal Gear Solid beat Shadow of the Bad Controls. And we saw mother fucking Final Fantasy 6, one of the five best games ever made, bury that piece of absolute trash. The match was close by the numbers, don't get me wrong, but it was never truly in doubt. Wind Waker made one threat to win this match, which was an update early on where it cut 50 votes. Beyond that, this was a perfectly comfortable and perfectly boring 54-46 win. No Zelda day vote magic, no FF6 day vote collapse. None of it. Just an all-time great game beating the shit out of all-time piece of sewage. Wind Waker was the first Zelda game to lose in this contest, which was very fitting. It's the worst game in that series (the CD-i games are at least in the "so bad they're funny" camp), one of the worst games ever made, and had no business even threatening to beat Final Fantasy 6. Thank you based GameFAQs voters for making the right decision here. Fuck Wind Waker for ruining a company I once loved, and the lowest common denominator types who defend it as a great new direction for Nintendo can screw off, too. Go pretend trash like Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Linkle, Link's Crossbow Training, Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, and every other cash grab piece of garbage is good. Real gamers like me will continue playing and enjoying real games. Ctes' Analysis This match result is quite spectacular. Final Fantasy VI was always the favorite going into this match, being the only Final Fantasy #1 seed and even further more when it became clear it was the Year of SNES, but it never felt right to just write this match off from the start. It never feels right to pick the Final Fantasy game in a debated match against a Zelda a game and it hasn't felt right since 2005 really. Since this was expected to be close, you couldn't help but worry that the Zelda game would triumph, even if it is Wind Waker, seemingly the weakest of the 3D Zelda games (that are in the contest of course). Final Fantasy VI now finally had it prove itself before it could face the poll of the day rematch. When the match started, Final Fantasy VI quickly took a solid lead, being more than 50 votes ahead at the freeze and it more than doubled that the next update. Then it slowed down a bit making it clear who was the board favorite as well as who had brackets, if there was somehow any doubt about that. Still slowing down, it had a 200 vote lead after half an hour, almost exceeding what the biggest comebacks have been able to pull. Then a crazy update happened. Wind Waker cut 49 votes. This made the stats topics go crazy. Had Wind Waker just cut a little bit, then no worries, Final Fantasy VI was never gonna go a full match without that happened, but 49 votes in one update seemed really sudden. The next update Wind Waker cut off 8 more votes, nothing much, but still a cut. Perhaps these two updates should just have been balanced better, it was reasonable to worry a bit if you wanted Final Fantasy VI to win. But it takes three updates for a trend and the next update, Final Fantasy VI gained 20 votes, followed by 43, making Wind Waker's attempt totally irrelevant. Final Fantasy VI never looked back after that. It's not Wind Waker never cut again, but Final Fantasy VI would just take it back next update, essentially building its lead until the match ended. Nobody worried about it again and most people stopped paying attention a few updates after the early attempt from Wind Waker. But a result like this almost never happens! When is the last time a Zelda/Final Fantasy match where the loser broke 45% had the losing game being Zelda? http://board8.wikia.com/wiki/(4)Ganondorf_vs_(5)Vincent_Valentine_2006 That would the answer. Furthermore, the only other two times it has happened is when Final Fantasy VII beat Ocarina of Time in 2004 and when Cloud beat Link in 2003, both at the peak of Final Fantasy VII's popularity. It's been so long since it happened, that it feels incredibly refreshing to see again! Even if might've taken a combination of NostalgiaFAQs and Year of SNES for it to happen, it happened! Final Fantasy VI looked to lose easily next match, but it at least contributed to Final Fantasy's victories against Zelda before going out. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches